


A Shoulder to Lean On

by TC_Stark



Category: Fury (2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Deleted Scene, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male on Male, Milking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Don, bottom Grady, emotional Grady
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TC_Stark/pseuds/TC_Stark
Summary: Based off a deleted scene, Grady confesses his sorrows and worries to Don while alone in the tank. Don comforts his loud mouthed loader in a way that is familiar to both of them. Explicit porn/fluff





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scene is largely based on the deleted scene: https://youtu.be/Xxdxb0JqlSY
> 
> Also, Grady wanting a hog farm is also in another deleted scene.

In the past four years, Don Collier had become an expert at pinpointing certain traits in each member of his crew. When Gordo drank, it was only a matter of time before he started singing. Though Bible was incredibly religious and often called them heathens, he could spew profanities that made all their heads spin. And then Grady Travis, poor Coon-Ass got all worked up before a mission like it hadn’t ever happened before.

 

Which was happening currently. Alone in the tank, Grady professed his inability to go on anymore. How the odds were stacked against them and he couldn’t do it, “It’s your regular bullshit, Grady.” Don assured, but the loader was having none of it. His eyes puffy with crying and his voice cracking with emotion.

 

Don sighed and put down what he was doing. The poor guy. For as gruff and tough as Grady acted, Wardaddy had found out that underneath all that was an emotional man, who just wanted to go home. He desperately wanted to settle down with a pretty young girl and raise children with her on a hog farm. He was specific about that - oh and wanting pies. The sergeant always wanted to laugh, he didn’t know why the man was so obsessed with pies.

 

With Grady looking off and trying to contain his emotions, Don scooched over to the loader and placed his hand on the back of the man’s head. Instinctively, the Arkansan leaned into his leader’s touch - comforted by the gesture. Admittedly, the crew was pretty touchy with each other. Spending four years together; seeing as much blood and carnage as they did, there was no time for toxic masculinity. They could die any second - they were going to be there for each other.

 

Except, Don and Grady’s relationship was slightly different than the others. Both self-proclaimed straight males - they were overseas. Again, spending a lot of time inside a tank. Confiding in each other their deepest, darkest secrets. Coon-Ass had his fair share of women and Wardaddy never had to look far for female companionship, but what they did was something special between a sergeant and his loader.

 

“Heh, your hands is cold,” Grady laughed slightly, body rocking gently, as he looked back at Don, “You knew, right? You knew this was my usual bullshit.”

 

Nodding, Don offered a kind smile and reassurance, “Yea, but it doesn’t mean you’re invalidated for your feelings. You’re a good man, Grady, just a little emotional is all. It’s okay. It’s okay.”

 

What many probably didn’t know about Grady was that he was a pretty intelligent man. But, sitting in front of him, the Arkansas native looked like nothing more than a lost, small child. That was what was hard sometimes for Don - he had to be this rock for his men. The source of their relief and provide answers for their questions. Funny how the army forced those who weren’t all together themselves to be in charge.

 

Don’s hand didn’t leave its spot, his thumb stroking the back of Grady’s head. The sergeant smiled at his boy, as the loader smiled finally. He had a nice smile - smiling with his whole face, as he sniffled a few of the tears away. They were in silence, just being there for each other because it was what the Southerner needed.

 

A small hitch was caught in Grady’s throat, as if he remembered he needed to be sad. Don sighed, but welcomed the loader’s hasty kiss. It wasn’t that he minded - he just knew that Coon-Ass was only coming at him so quickly because he was desperate. But, Wardaddy supposed this was how it was most of the time - as if his friend was in such a hurry before he could change his mind.

 

“You know that kid walks in on us, he’s gonna be all kinds of traumatized.” Don chortled, attempting to get Grady to laugh.

 

Which he did, laughing through the kiss, Grady murmured, “Teach the boy a thing or two.”

 

Laughing softly, Don pushed back into the kiss. Grady had full lips and it was almost like kissing a girl. Knowing they didn’t have a lot of time, the sergeant took his gloves off to gently push the loader down. His cold hands tucked underneath the other man’s shirt, running up along his chiseled chest and receiving a gratifying purr.

 

Knowing what to do, Grady was already pushing his pants down around his ankles. Going commando was common for him and his hardened erection sprang upwards, causing him to shudder as the precum smeared against his skin. He lifted himself so his bottom was resting in Don’s lap and his back was against the floor, his knees bent against his chest.

 

Grady was slowly stroking himself, as Don adjusted himself on his knees and worked on pulling himself out of his pants. They didn’t have a lot of room, nor did they have the time. Sometimes, if they were on base or in the woods, they could stretch out more. Involve themselves in foreplay - but, it unfortunately not that kind of day.

 

What they also didn’t have was lube. No grease or butter, but luckily Grady’s asshole was pretty accustomed to Don’s cock. All it took was a few pumps of his fingers in the loader’s hole to get him nice and relaxed. Wardaddy’s length was thick and firm, running his own hand over it as he watched his friend’s expressions.

 

“You getting that look again in your eyes, Don,” Grady spoke, “The kind you ain’t wanting Bible to see - he gonna send you straight to hell.”

 

Pulling his fingers out and spitting into the palm of his hand, Don laughed, “Already there.”

 

After running the spit over his length, Don lifted himself more on his knees and lined himself up with the wanting hole. He knew Grady enough to know not to take his time. The entrance may have resisted him slightly, but as he pushed past those barriers - the man below him groaned and his own cock twitched.

 

Seating himself fully inside, Don took in a deep breath while checking on Grady, “You good, sweetheart?”

 

Rolling his eyes, Grady grunted, “Yea, yea, I’m your sweetheart. Fuck me already.”

 

“Filthy.” Don shook his head, repositioning himself slightly to hold onto Grady’s hips before starting to thrust.

 

Grady was an ass man. That didn’t just mean he liked fucking pretty young women’s asses - also meant he liked his own plugged and abused. It wasn’t uncommon for him to tell one of his female escapades to stick her pinky in there while she was choking on his cock - just made him fuzzy up top and orgasms amazing.

 

Pressing his hand against one of the tank’s walls, Grady closed his eyes and leaned his head back - rocking along with Don’s hip movements. In and out, in and out - the sergeant looked down to watch his manhood disappear and reappear inside the other man’s asshole, grunting at the sight. It got him hard just looking at himself, loving the sounds his friend made every time he bucked back in.

 

Don leaned down to press his mouth against Grady’s once more; this time the Arkansan’s hand reaching around to tug at the other’s hair. Firmly holding him in place, the loose canon aggressively bit and attacked the other’s lips. Both knew they’d probably have bruising, but it wasn’t like anyone could see well in the tank either way.

 

Speeding up his thrusting, Don could feel Grady’s grip on his hair tightening as the friction of their bodies proved too much. Cum on both of them shirts might be a little harder to explain, but neither cared as they continued to feverishly move against each other. Coon-Ass’s orgasm caused his hole to tighten up, his plump walls practically suffocating Wardaddy’s cock and soon he felt his own wave hit him.

 

Both needed air - breaking the aggressive kiss that had claimed them before as their bodies attempted to cool down. Don rested his forehead on Grady’s shoulder, before pulling up and sighing at the sight of cum on both their fronts. The other man didn’t seem too concerned as he lit a cigarette - he was such a manwhore, he was usually covered in that shit anyway.

 

Don pulled himself out and avoided staring too long at the sight of his cum seeping out of Grady’s puckered asshole - he didn’t want to get hard again. It didn’t take long for them to be decent once more, Wardaddy sighing as he lit his own cigarette. The boys were probably going to wonder soon where they were and they were still at war.

 

“You feeling better?” Don asked, sitting back and sucking in a breath of smoke.

 

With a nod, Grady patted his sergeant’s knee and thanked, “Yea, thanks, Top.”

 

“You go wash your shirt before you see Norman - don’t want him getting freaked out or thinking this tank has some sex initiation.”

 

“Aw, why not?” Grady snickered, receiving an eye roll from Don.


End file.
